


Wet Nights

by ShinyMilotics



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Illustrated, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, corrin absolutely blowing felicia's mind, now with art!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/pseuds/ShinyMilotics
Summary: A stormy night away from her retainers, with only a spicy novel for company, leaves Corrin lonely and wanting.





	Wet Nights

The Northern Fortress was always lonely.

Even when her retainers and siblings were around, it was hardly easy to forget just how small the Nohrian princess’ world was. The sound of the rain, of the thunder and lightning crashing near the Bottomless Canyon, were all of the ambience that Corrin would hope for. There were no birds singing outside the grand walls of the Fortress. No sounds of city livelihood.

She remembered when, as a little girl, she would be thrilled whenever she heard the occasional caw of a raven somewhere nearby. It was, at the very least, a reminder that there really was a world outside of the dark stronghold that she called home. A world with life, with animals and trees and flowers and people. It really was out there. It wasn’t just an alternate reality described by her books.

Nights like these were the most difficult.

Nights when she really was, in every sense of the word, alone. Her siblings hadn’t visited in several days. All of her retainers, and even Lillith, had gone to the Capital to undergo assessments and training. “Don’t you worry, Lady Corrin,” Gunter had told her. “We’ll be back in time to bring you your tea before bed.”

She’d smiled and assured him that she would be alright - she had books and the horses to keep her company, after all. Yet the second he and the others were out the door, the smile faded into a melancholy half-frown. All of the reassurances in the world couldn’t help her from worrying. Worrying about the safety of her companions, worrying that something would go wrong and she would have to spend the night by herself.

Nevertheless, she retreated to her bed, curling up with the latest comfort book she’d been reading - a romance novel, of course. She’d asked Camilla to bring her something nice from the castle’s library, precisely for nights like these. Leo had insisted that he was the one to go to for book requests, but Camilla quickly dismissed him, assuring that he couldn’t possibly understand the preferences of a lady. Corrin giggled briefly at that thought. She really had the best brothers and sisters. Perhaps these memories of them, coupled with her novel and the gentle sound of the rain, would be enough to keep her at ease for the long night ahead.

 

* * *

 

…Goodness. She’d almost forgotten just how passionate the two lovers in the story were. Corrin could only dream of ever living such an… intense, romance. The further she got into the chapter, the more she felt her face and ears heat up. And to think Camilla was the one who’d brought her this…Surely she must have known just how candid the contents of the novel could get.

That thought made her flush even more. _Camilla!_ She chides in her head. _She probably did this on purpose, the nerve of her. I swear, the next time I see her…_

But Corrin didn’t manage to finish that thought, not upon registering the words her eyes caught as they quickly skimmed over the next couple of paragraphs. There was talk of hot, impassioned kisses. Of hands roaming over unclothed bodies. Of soft skin, red lips. Of desperate moans and gasps, of breathless pleads for more…

She snapped the book shut. Her whole body suddenly seemed as if it was on fire. She would feel her muscles snap in tiny little spasms every now and then, feel her stomach sink with plainly obvious arousal.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was only supposed to get lost in a love story to help her survive a lonely night.

She was going to _kill_ Camilla.

And yet, of course, she opened up the book again. She stopped skimming over what was to come next, and went back to reading in order, actually processing every word and how they fit in the sentences. And with every paragraph covered, her body’s responses became more pronounced. She’d begun to bite her lip every so often. Her thighs had clamped shut. Her heart beat faster.

It made her lose track of time. She hadn’t noticed that the rain had stopped since she’d allowed herself to dive into the scenes of the novel. Hadn’t noticed that that the half-moon was close to its midnight position in the sky.

Not even that hoofbeats against stone had announced the return of her retainers to the Fortress.

It took her hearing distant voices and the clatter of boots against the granite floors of the Fortress for her to frantically slam the book shut, and dart into her bathroom to check her reflection in the mirror. She wouldn’t ever allow her retainers to see her in the state that she’d just been in. She splashed her face with cold water, and quickly ran a comb through her silver waves, and prayed to all gods that it would be enough to make her look something resemblant of normal.

She stepped back into her room about at the same time as the doors opened for her retainers to step inside.

Flora was the first to walk in. “Hello, Lady Corrin,” she greeted.

“Evening, milady!” Felicia chirped, ever cheery. “We’re back!”

“I’m sure that she can see that, Felicia,” Gunter stepped in. “I trust that you’ve spent the night in good health and spirits, Lady Corrin?”

“Ah, something like that,” Corrin offered, trying her hardest to conceal the chagrin she was feeling.

“Oh?” Jakob inquired. “Something the matter, milady?”

“N-no, I’m alright. It’s just been lonely out here without all of you,” Corrin said, absentmindedly twirling a strand of silver hair between her fingers.

“We’re SO sorry, Lady Corrin,” Felicia squealed, instinctively bowing her torso. “We didn’t mean to take so long, but, you see, it’s pretty difficult for the horses to travel in the rain, and—”

“That’s quite enough, Felicia,” Jakob interrupted, grave as always. “The hour is late, and Lady Corrin must be tired. We ought to let her rest.”

“Ah, right! We’ll get your tea fixed up right away, Lady Corrin!”

Corrin smiled half-heartedly. “Thank you, Felicia. I would like that.”

“The usual chamomile for the night, milady?” Jakob asked. Corrin knew he meant well, but tea was the last thing on her mind.

“Ah— yes, Jakob, please. Though…”

“Yes?”

“You were right, earlier. I am quite tired, and would like to retire as soon as possible. Would you please allow Felicia to bring me my tea once you’ve fixed it up? That way she can help set up my room for bed, too.”

Jakob cleared his throat. “Of course, milady — but if I may, might it not be best if Flora carries out this task?” He didn’t need to elaborate. The part about the hazard of letting Felicia anywhere near a cup of tea was dispensable.

“I understand, Jakob, but Flora in particular appears tired as well. I would prefer if she retired to her quarters for the night,” Corrin explained, sending a sympathetic gaze Flora’s way as she did.

The maid bowed her head slightly towards her. “I appreciate your kindness, Lady Corrin.”

Jakob appeared skeptical, but relented anyway. “Very well. Felicia will return shortly with your tea. Have a good night, Lady Corrin.”

“You too, Jakob! And you, Flora.” She offered a particularly warm smile as she turned to her maid.

And Flora, as was commonplace, gave her a small smile in return. “Good night, Lady Corrin.”

"Back soon, Lady Corrin!” Felicia peeped.

And then all four of them were out of her room, and Corrin exhaled in a in an exhaustive sigh of relief. Gods, it felt like that interaction was never going to end. It would have been far too strange if she had asked them to just go to sleep without bringing her tea, so if someone had to do it, she would rather it be Felicia.

Especially when her alone time had been spent reading that book.

Minutes pass. The princess fidgets impatiently about her bed. She looks over her nails, plays with her hair. _What’s taking her so long,_ she thinks. Every second feels like torture, now more than ever. Her skin is set aflame, and she wants, _needs_ someone to put it out.

Not a second too soon, the door loudly clinks, its handle being turned, and Felicia is clumsily stumbling through, tray and cup of tea in hand.

“Wh-whoa! I’m okay!” she exclaims, balancing the silverware in her hands as she scrambles into the room.

Corrin giggles. Her maid really is adorable. Her earnest, honest-to-god commitment to something she clearly doesn’t excel at, warms Corrin’s heart.

“Felicia,” Corrin says, soothingly. “You can put the tray down.”

“Y-yes, milady!” Felicia answers, setting it all down by the tea table in Corrin’s room.

An awkward moment of silence goes by. “W-would you like to leave you to have your tea, milady?” Felicia asks.

Corrin shakes her head. “No, Felicia.” She’s giving it her all so that the fire burning inside her doesn’t translate into her voice. “I’d like you to stay here, please. I…” she struggles. “It’s been a lonely night. I’d like to have some company.”

“O-of course, Lady Corrin. Anything you want.”

Corrin raises an eyebrow. “Anything I want?”

Felicia nods profusely. “Absolutely!”

Corrin hums quietly.  “What about what you want, Felicia?” she poses.

“E-Eh?” Felicia stammers. “I-it doesn’t matter what I want, milady.”

Corrin shakes her head. “On the contrary. What you want is everything that matters, Felicia.”

Felicia gulps, daring to look into Corrin’s crimson gaze.

“I want you to forget about the tea, forget about our stations, and to join me in bed. Could you do that for me?” Her voice is lower than usual, something close to a purr.

Felicia nervously plays with the fabric of her maid’s dress. “I-I….I—”

“Yes?”

“I…I would love that, Lady Corrin!” she blurts out.

Corrin smiles then — that rare, warm smiles that she reserves only to the occasions when she’s happiest. “Come here then, Felicia.” She pats the space on the mattress next to her.

Oh so nervously, Felicia sets the tray aside. Nothing is spilled - a good sign. Corrin finds her shyness absolutely adorable. That’s her darling maid. Shy, but always eager to please.

Felicia sits on the bed beside her. Corrin looks into her eyes. “Felicia,” she says.

“Yes, Lady Corrin?”

“Felicia…You know that I care about you, don’t you?”

“O-of course, Lady Corrin.”

“You know that you’re much more to me than just my maid? Someone I trust, someone I cherish.”

Felicia gulps. “I….I—”  

“Well?”

“Yes,” Felicia blurts. “Yes, I know, Lady Corrin.”

“Good,” Corrin says. She reaches a finger up to Felicia’s face, gently, so gently brushing its tip down Felicia’s cheek. “I really adore you, Felicia. I would never, ever want to make you uncomfortable. Do you understand that?”

“Yes— Lady Corrin. I understand.”

“Am I making you uncomfortable right now?”

“No, milady!” Felicia exclaims. “N-not at all.”

“You’re certain?” Corrin asks. Her expression is more serious, now.

“Absolutely, Lady Corrin,” Felicia says. She seems just as serious as her words implicate her to be. Corrin exhales audibly with relief. She really does love Felicia. The last thing she would ever want would be to take advantage of her position as her liege.

“Felicia,” Corrin says. Her hand has caught Felicia’s chin, and is tilting it up, beckoning the girl to look into her eyes.

“I want you to forget our roles tonight,” Corrin says. “Forget that you are my maid, my retainer, and that I am your liege. I want you to just be Felicia, and bear your heart to me as it is.” She inches closer. “Could you do that?”

Felicia pauses for a moment, not to ponder her answer, but to gather herself enough to coherently answer the question. Her long-running daydreams are coming true before her — here, with her liege, on this stormy half-moon night, and she can hardly handle it.

“Yes,” she finally says. “Yes, Lady Corrin. I—I can do that. A-as long as…”

“As long as what, Felicia?”

“A-as long as you do the same, milady. I want you to…forget that I serve you because I’m bound by duty,” she opens up. “I want to serve you because I want to…milady.”  She looks away, and it’s so utterly adorable, just like everything else she does.

Corrin inches the girl’s chin towards herself again. “Sweet Felicia,” she murmurs. “I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

She closes the gap between them. Felicia lets out the tiniest gasp as Corrin’s lips capture hers. _Gods,_ how soft they are. She’d been observing them for so long — watching how they’d curl around a teacup or a glass of wine at dinner, and wonder how they would feel against her own. Yet her daydreams are just that - dreams, compared to this sweet reality. As the needy, inexperienced girl she is, her hands immediately go to the dragon-princess’ hair, tangling in those silver locks and grabbing fistfuls of them. Their kiss has already grown deep and hot.

Wet sounds fill the silence of the princess’ bedchamber in the Fortress. After the rain had subsided, the night had grown quiet again. The air was humid. The rest of her retainers had retired to their quarters for the night, and the place could be just as desolate as it had been when Corrin was alone. But it’s different now. Now it’s filled with sounds of skin against skin. Corrin and Felicia wrap their arms around each other, hands desperately clutching anything they can find. Muffled little moans escape both of them, dying into the other girl’s mouth. Corrin revels in it.

She wonders if Felicia notices how much she attempts to imitate her sister, even unconsciously. Camilla. Camilla, who seemed to emanate sensuality in every step she took and every word she said. Camilla who was confident and sure of herself and referred to girls she took a liking to with pet names. Corrin had no experience, but she mirrored herself in that image. She wanted to take it and make it her own.

She wanted Felicia to want her like Camilla’s girls seemed to — not because she was the same as Camila, but because she was just as confident and charming and desirable.

And Felicia seemed to do just that. Melting into her mouth, tangling fingers into her hair, mouthing little _mmmph’s_ during the short seconds their lips would separate.

This was what she wanted. This was the only thing that could extinguish the fire that had been aflame inside her ever since she opened up the pages of that book earlier. Felicia, baring herself to her, body and soul.

When they finally pull away for air, a clear, wet line of saliva connects their lips. Corrin can’t help but let out a little moan at that. It’s lewd, so lewd — but then again, so are all of her thoughts. She’d taken the leap of faith the second that Felicia had accepted her.

“M-Milady—” Felicia whines.

Corrin shakes her head and shushes her. “Don’t call me that,” she says. “Don’t call me that, Felicia. I want you to only call me by my name tonight.”

Felicia swallows hard. “Corrin…”

A gentle, warm smile opens up on the princess’ face. “That’s right.”

And Felicia beams. “Corrin…Corrin!” she repeats, ecstatic.

They join for another kiss, this one even more deep, wet. Corrin feels like she wants to taste all of Felicia’s mouth, all of it. She wants every inch of it, every inch of her lips and her tongue. All of Felicia. She wants Felicia to belong to her, not because she’s forced to but because she _wants_ to— she wants, she wants—

“Felicia,” Corrin blurts out.

“Yes, Corrin—?”

“I love you,” Corrin says. She pulls her mouth away from Felicia’s, and places wet kisses along her collarbone, toward her ear.

“I love you,” she repeats. Her lips envelop Felicia’s earlobe, and Felicia gasps in the cutest, most high-pitched way. “I love you, Felicia, I love you—”

“Corrin….oh…oh, gods, Corrin _—_ I love you too, I— I—”

Corrin kisses her neck. She traps the gentle skin between her teeth, bites, _sucks_. Felicia whines.

“Corrin, I love you so much— oh, Corrin—”

 _“_ Felicia, _”_ Corrin pleads _. “_ Felicia, please, be honest with me.”

Felicia tangles her fingers into Corrin’s hair some more. She takes it all in, inhales the sweet, floral scent that she herself had put into Corrin’s bath earlier that day.

“I am being honest…Corrin, I—” Felicia looks down. “I’ve wanted you for so long. I’ve wanted to….to— touch you—”

“Touch me? How? Where, Felicia?”

 _“Everywhere,_ Corrin,” Felicia declares. “I just, I want, I need—”

“Mm,” Corrin mouths. She places two of her fingers on Felicia’s mouth. “Everywhere?”

Felicia quickly nods, unable to speak with Corrin’s fingers on top of her lips. Corrin smiles, then adds a little bit of pressure with her fingers, asking for permission. Felicia grants it, opening up her mouth to let Corrin push her index finger gently inside.

Felicia takes that hand in her own, holding Corrin’s finger to her mouth. Slowly, tentatively, she lets her tongue run over it in explorative swipes. Corrin watches her, biting her lip, face muscles tensing. She can feel her body slowly become covered with goosebumps. The action is so simple, yet it derives such a unique, gentle pleasure.

With a bit of encouragement, Felicia begins to move her face, up and down, closing her lips tightly around Corrin’s finger, letting it become coated with her saliva. Holding Corrin’s hand in place, she somehow finds a rhythm between the movements of her head and the swipes of her tongue.

Corrin exhales, closing her eyes eyes. _“Felicia,”_ she murmurs. Her body feels hot all over.  She’d already felt like she was tilting on the edge of… _something,_ before having her finger sucked on like that, but Felicia’s mouth feels so warm, so _good_ around her finger, and she looks so lovely doing it. Corrin can’t help but wonder where else she would like to feel that mouth. From where else she’d like to see Felicia looking up at her with wide, pleading blue eyes.

Felicia stops for a moment, taking Corrin’s finger from her mouth, blushing at the wet line that forms between them. “Mil— Corrin,” she corrects herself. “Are…are you alright?”

Corrin sighs with something close to desperation. “I won’t be if I don’t feel more of you, Felicia.”

Felicia whimpers quietly, then in a moment of boldness, she lunges forward, pushing Corrin down against the mattress and straddling her. She clasps their lips together, sloppy and wet. Corrin shifts underneath her, closing her knees around her hips, hands reaching for her waist. She holds Felicia as they kiss, and this time there are little gasps escaping them in between breaths, and there are teeth biting down on lips and sucking them in.

Frantic hands reach for the bottom of Corrin’s nightdress. If being the princess’ maid for so long had taught Felicia anything, it was how to strip her out of her clothes. Corrin pulls away from their kiss, lifting up her arms and letting Felicia slip the cotton gown off of her. She smiles for just a moment then, because all of a sudden, her Felicia doesn’t seem so clumsy or unsure.

Yet, she isn’t given much time to react, because within a second Felicia is leaning down, peppering kisses along Corrin’s neck, her collarbones, her torso. The most lingering ones she gives around Corrin’s sternum, her abdomen. Corrin shivers underneath her, trying to tangle her hands into Felicia’s hair, only to quickly realize that she’s still wearing her maid’s uniform dress — which, while beautiful on her, covers too much for comfort at the moment.

“Felicia,” Corrin breathes, tugging at one of the many layers on the dress. “Please…let me get  you out of these,” she says.

They work together to slip Felicia out of her clothes. It takes longer than Corrin would’ve expected; from the outside it looked so simple — just a dress and leggings. Yet, lo and behold, the ensemble turns out to be much more intricate than she'd thought. They giggle when Corrin struggles to remove something from Felicia — and her maid, no doubt, helps her along, with the most genuine of smiles on her face.

Soon they’re both left stripped down to their underclothes. Felicia is the one who reaches forward first, placing a hand on Corrin’s still-clothed breast, and gazing up at red eyes for permission. Corrin grants it with a decisive nod, and Felicia reaches around her to undo the wrappings that protect the princess’ chest.

Felicia sighs deeply, because while she’d seen Corrin bare like this before, it feels so much more intimate in this moment. It’s electric. In a second her hands are behind her back, undoing the bindings of her chest as well. When the cotton comes down, Corrin’s narrow, reptile-like irises seem to grow brighter.

“Gods,” she mutters. “Felicia, you’re so beautiful. May I…?” she prompts. Felicia nods with a confidence she never thought she would have.

And heaven finds its match when the princess’ slender fingers meet the soft, sensitive flesh of Felicia’s breasts. The girl moans as she lets herself be taken over.

“Lady— Corrin—” she says,

“What is it, Felicia?” the princess answers, ever attentive. “Is this okay? Are you alright?”

“Y-yes, I’m fine, just please — keep, keep going,” Felicia begs.

Corrin grins wide, because gods, how long she’d longed to hear such sweet sounds coming from her Felicia. She leans in, pulling Felicia’s lips into a kiss, groaning into her mouth when their breasts press tightly together.

Felicia whimpers into Corrin’s mouth. The sensation of their breasts rubbing against one another is something else, something unlike anything she’d experienced until then.

“Oh, Lady Corrin,” Felicia whines, desperate. “That— that feels good.”

Corrin closes her lips in another wet, searing hot kiss. When she pulls away from it, she’s moving her body so that her chest grinds against Felicia’s.

“You like it?”

“I— _ah!—_ I l-love it, mila—”  

“Don’t,” Corrin interrupts.

Felicia inhales sharply, nervously, scared that she’s done something wrong. “L-Lady Corrin?”

“Don’t call me that,” Corrin blurts out.  “I’m not your Lady tonight. I’m the same as you.” She tucks a strand of strawberry-blonde hair behind Felicia’s ear. “I want us to be equals.”

A smile opens up on Felicia’s lips, warm and wide and sincere. “La—,” she stammers. “Corrin. You don’t need to worry about that. I…I—”

“Yes, Felicia?”

“I’ve loved you for so long, Corrin.” Her breath hitches. “I’ve wanted to prove it to you for so long”

“Show me, then, Felicia,” Corrin coaxes, inching closer to the girl, tilting her chin upwards.

Felicia doesn’t hesitate. She locks Corrin in a tight embrace, tangling her fingers in the princess’ hair and letting their tongues run across each other.

“I love you, Corrin,” she hardly manages to say among labored breaths, “I love you. I love you so much—”

“And I love you, Felicia,” Corrin whispers. Her hand is running down Felicia’s chest, toward her navel. “Do you trust me?”

“With my life,” Felicia answers, no hesitation showing.

The princess smiles. “That’s it.” She allows her fingers to explore smooth skin, run over the outline of those toned muscles. They wander low, lower, until they’re teasing against the soaked piece of cotton that has become the outside of Felicia’s panties.

 _“Mmmph—”_ Felicia groans into Corrin’s mouth. The space between her legs feels like it’s on fire. It’s an inexplicable feeling of needing something so bad, you could kill and die for it.

 _“Oh_ , Felicia,” Corrin moans. “You’re wet.”

Felicia twitches against her, goosebumps covering her body. “I…y-yes. I am.”

Corrin inhales sharply. Her sweet Felicia admitting to her how wet she was, and the evidence of it hot and slick on her fingers. She could almost die.

“Tell me what you want, Felicia,” Corrin whispers into her ear, letting her lips just barely touch the outside of it. “Tell me. Anything, just say it and it’s yours.”

“I— _mmph_ — I want, I want—”

“Yes?” Corrin coaxes, drawing more languid, torturous lines along Felicia’s soaked, clothed slit.

“I want you, Corrin!” Felicia blurts out suddenly, grinding her hips into Corrin’s hand. “I want— _ah!—_ want to feel your fingers on me. I-inside me. Please,”

Corrin groans, loud and guttural. She lunges forward, pinning Felicia against the mattress, staring down at her with a hunger that Felicia has never seen before but that is so incredibly hot, she could die right then and there and be satisfied.

Corrin stares down at Felicia, drinking in how gorgeous she looks, sprawled on her bed, almost naked. She’s absolutely delectable.

Tentatively, she runs a hand softly along the side of Felicia’s face.

“Sweet Felicia,” she whispers. “I’m so happy you’re here with me right now.”

“I’m happy too, mila— Corrin,” Felicia quickly corrects herself.

“That’s right,” Corrin says. “Say my name, Felicia.”

“Corrin,” Felicia breathes. _“Corrin,”_

Between the girl’s desperate calls, Corrin’s fingers slip under the fabric of her underwear, coming into contact with Felicia’s soaked, hot center.

“ _A-ah,_ gods, Corrin!”

“That’s it,” Corrin coos, soothingly. “That’s it, Felicia. Mm, gods, you feel so good.” Her fingers move in a gentle exploration of Felicia’s cunt, feeling around for what spots draw the prettiest sounds from her, the most shivers and twitches.

Felicia’s spine contorts, her knee bends as Corrin smears her wetness all over her lips, her clit, making a delicious mess of the space between her legs. It’s immeasurably better than anything she could ever do by herself under her sheets.

“Good?” Corrin prompts, gaze locked tightly onto Felicia’s eyes.

“So— _mm—_ so _good_ ,” Felicia breathes, knuckles turning white as they grip the sheets underneath her.

Corrin works her, gently but with purpose. Every little reaction from Felicia is precious. She admittedly isn’t entirely sure of what she’s doing, but Felicia seems to like it and that’s more than enough.

She’s drawing tiny circles on Felicia’s clit when she notices Felicia start to grow exasperated. Like there’s something she wants, but isn’t letting on.

“What is it, Felicia?” she asks quietly. “What is it you want?”

Felicia shakes her head for a moment, embarrassed. “I— _mmm,_ I— I want—”

“Yes?” Corrin coaxes, eyes hot and intense on her.

“I want you it i-inside me, Corrin—” her hips twitch into Corrin’s touch. “P-please.”

Corrin exhales, delighted. She leans up to place a kiss on Felicia’s lips. “I love you, Felicia,” she says.

“I l-love you too, Corrin— _a-ah!”_

Felicia’s entire body shudders when she feels Corrin’s index press inside of her.

 _“Gods,_ ” she gasps, putting a hand over her mouth in a desperate attempt to muffle the sounds leaving her.

Corrin shakes her head. “Please don’t, Felicia.” She uses her free hand to gently ply Felicia’s hand from her mouth. “You sound so good. I want to hear every little noise you make.”

She moves her finger further in, presses steadily. She bites her lip, because Felicia’s hot, wet walls grasping her finger feel better than she ever could have imagined.

“A-ah— Corrin— _Corrin,”_

“You’re so good, Felicia. So good,” she coaxes, pressing a lingering kiss to Felicia’s forehead. “You really want this?”

The wanton noise that Felicia does lets her know that yes, she does. She really does. She’s wanted it longer than she would like to admit it.

So Corrin pushes in another finger.

She bites Felicia’s neck as she turns her wrist, two fingers in Felicia’s cunt while her thumb presses onto her clit. She’s no expert, but she’s spent enough lonely nights in the Fortress playing with herself to know what a woman must like.

“Oh gods,” Felicia lets out quietly. “Oh gods, Corrin—”

Corrin doesn’t answer. Her breath is heavy with exertion. Her skin’s coated with a sheer veil of sweat now.

“Please, Felicia,” it’s Corrin who’s pleading now. “Let go. Let it out.”

“Corrin — I — _gods,”_

Corrin feels her walls pulsate around her fingers.

“Come for me, Felicia.”

“Oh, _oh,_ Lady Corrin, oh _FUCK—!”_

Felicia isn’t sure how many seconds (minutes?) pass while she’s thrashing beneath Corrin, screeching and moaning, her juices pouring out sloppily onto Corrin’s hand.

All she knows is that her entire world turns to white for a long moment. Her senses go into overdrive. She loses herself.

When her soul returns to her, Felicia is exhausted and panting. Corrin is staring down at her, looking equally exhausted and giving labored breaths.

“Thank you— so much, Corrin,” Felicia whispers, with hardly enough energy left to project her voice.

Corrin doesn’t answer, but rather leans down and kisses her, long and lingering.

She crawls next to Felicia, pulls her sheet over them, and wraps her arms around the shivering girl.

“Are you alright?” she whispers.

Felicia nods. “I. I am. I’ve— never been better, Corrin.”

Corrin quietly hums. A moment of silence passes, and Felicia nearly falls asleep.

“In that moment,” Corrin says, and Felicia’s heart jumps just a tiny bit.

“In the moment when you were reaching your peak. You called me _Lady Corrin.”_

Felicia thinks for a moment, then nods.

“Why?”

“Because,” Felicia turns so that she’s looking into the princess’ eyes, “You’re not my Lady because I’m bound to serve you. I…” she inhales. “You’re my Lady because I’m yours.”

Corrin ponders for a moment, then she smiles. What Felicia said was brief, but she didn’t need many words to express that feeling.

“Thank you, Felicia,” she says.

“No. Thank you…Lady Corrin.”

Corrin kisses the tip of her nose, then urges her to turn again, so that her back is pressed against herself. They fall asleep like that. The maid and the dragon princess that loves her so painfully much.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're not tired of me and my trash smut then ily. be sure to drop a comment saying so! hope you enjoyed! the art was commissioned by me to the lovely and talented Cara ( https://twitter.com/fleurdeIia ) ♡♡
> 
> -
> 
> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


End file.
